


Baby, You're a Beautiful World

by psydog



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psydog/pseuds/psydog
Summary: "Well I, uh, have booked a place in Busan and we can stay for 3 days 2 nights for this upcoming long weekend...so...come with me maybe?”





	Baby, You're a Beautiful World

**Author's Note:**

> title from loona's song; stylish | not beta-ed, also kinda put whatever i want here so?? yeah | idk but i guess i didnt do a proper research abt busan tourism h,,, | probably will edit later whn im not lazy,,,

 

 

//

 

The air gets colder as the night falls, their skins was a little close to shiver, but the warmth shared between their chaste kiss pooling in their chest. Wonwoo’s hands squeezes tightly on Junhui’s shirt as he tried so hard to hold back a whimper. The urgency of air soon then separates them. It’s already dark and the street lamp was a little dim, but Junhui sees Wonwoo flushed, and he probably is, too. Wonwoo averts his eyes from him, and Junhui can’t help but thinking how pretty his boyfriend is, his hearts is about to burst.

“Uuh, so...” Junhui begins, scratching his temple, “Before you get in, I just- well...”

Wonwoo subtly sees Junhui gulped, “Is that something that potentially will making me upset?”

“No! Of course not!” Junhui hurriedly says, “Alright. This is about our 200th day celebration! Well I, uh, have booked a place in Busan and we can stay for 3 days 2 nights for this upcoming long weekend...so...come with me maybe?”

Wonwoo blinks for a second, over the fact that he himself doesn’t precisely know when their dating celebration day will fall upon, and remembering how busy Junhui was these past few months with his part time job and college. Wonwoo thought that Junhui was saving to buy something –mostly that hotdog griller he’s been blabbing about or anything else, but never this. Wonwoo was completely fine with their 100th celebration being a game center date anyway. Wonwoo wanted to tell Junhui that he shouldn’t troubled himself that far since Wonwoo is not the type to make a dating celebration something that crucial in their relationship. But Junhui looked determined, eyes looking straight at him. Wonwoo would really hate himself if he seemed like he’s not appreciating Junhui’s effort.

“Of course I won’t mind coming,” Wonwoo finally says, but then his mind think up of something and he blushed. However, Junhui missed that expression of his due to overwhelming happiness over Wonwoo’s approval. Junhui spontaneously hugs his boyfriend tightly.

“Thank you! I will try my best!” he kissed Wonwoo’s hair –almost making the latter’s glasses almost slides down off his face before he let Wonwoo get into the apartment building and bid him goodnight.

Right, it’s almost their 200th day celebration and they never go beyond kissing. Wonwoo wondered if Junhui think about it too. He wonders if Junhui wanted to take things further, because if so, Wonwoo would want him to.

 

//

 

They begin their trip at the late afternoon by riding train; spend their 3 hours commuting by playing mobile games, eating some snacks and sleep. Both of them realized that they don’t really talk much when they are together, but it’s always a comfortable kind of silence. Junhui is already in a deep sleep when Wonwoo lift his gaze from the novel he reads. Wonwoo then considers sleeping too and trying to make himself comfortable beside Junhui by leaning his head against Junhui’s shoulder. But he can’t sleep a wink.

So he ends up doing some useless observation over Junhui’s features. Something he couldn’t do when his boyfriend is awake since Junhui would keep on teasing him for staring. Back when they didn’t date yet, Wonwoo never really paying attention about Junhui’s looks. They were close, Junhui’s family moved to South Korea when he was 6 years old and they happened to lived few blocks away from Wonwoo’s apartment. They went to the same school until they graduated senior high, played together at the park almost every day, even stay the night at each other’s place quite often. Wonwoo even remembers back when Junhui wore thick glasses combined with teeth brace. He was cute, dorky and awkward, but for Wonwoo, Junhui is adorable nevertheless. Nothing changed even when Wonwoo start to developed a romantic attraction on his best friend.

It was all the same even after them officially dating, until some people points out how good looking Junhui has become, especially after he no longer wearing teeth brace and starts wearing lens instead of glasses. Junhui is now slightly taller than him, with defined jawline, broad shoulders, firm muscles and boyish smile –or as Seungkwan once told him, “ _I probably can bake a cookie on your boyfriend because he’s so hot!_ ” –Wonwoo never had such an enlightment in his life. That’s the beginning where Wonwoo grows to often fantasize about Junhui in a sexual way. Imagining how it would feels to have Junhui touching him all over, skin on skin. It’s supposed to be normal thoughts, they’re dating. They have kissed several times, but even a mere thought can push Wonwoo into an endless pit of embarrassment.

Wonwoo actually wanted it. But he also doesn’t want to seem needy and desperate.

Dark locks tickle the side of his face followed by a mumble, “Still a long way to go?” Junhui’s voice sounds hoarse.

“Should be 45 minutes remain until we arrive,” Wonwoo replied, snug in closer to Junhui who caress his hair softly. A gentle snore coming after few seconds later as Junhui falls asleep again without realizing that he accidentally makes Wonwoo a little bothered and blushed just by the sound of his voice.

 

//

 

It’s already dark when they're arrived at the hotel. Their room is quite spacey, with a single queen-sized bed for two person (Wonwoo kind of expected this to happen but also not), and a nice, refreshing view from the balcony. “Let’s hit somewhere to get a dinner,” Junhui says after he’s done managing their luggage. “What do you wanted to eat?”

Wonwoo paused before finally respond, “Seafood.”

Junhui scoffed almost teasingly at him, “Nope, try again.”

“I can eat some mackerel.”

“Jeon Wonwoo doesn’t like any kind of seafood, he would rather have canned bean soup.”

“But I can eat them still.”

“Just a small bite of mine back when we were 12 during my family vacation, I remember your face was unpleasant.”

Wonwoo nibbles his lip, “It’s our celebration, don’t just make everything to my accord.”

“Anything is fine with me, we can look around for something suitable for both of our taste,” Junhui shrugs. “Well, let’s get going then,” Junhui tugged Wonwoo’s hands to come with him.

As much as Wonwoo appreciate and happy with Junhui’s plan for their short vacation, Wonwoo can’t help but missed those movie nights on weekend with fried chicken and cola. Even though, he got to admit, that this one is not bad either.

 

//

 

However, they end up eating a dish which rather similar to what they could have in Seoul; smoked beefs with potato and salad, except this time they can eat while staring at Haeundae Beach at night. The portions are rather big even for one person, so Wonwoo eats very slowly as he watches Junhui munching quickly. It’s almost like he doesn’t even chew the food.

“Is it good?”

Wonwoo lift his face as he gazes at Junhui.

“Your order...is it good?” Junhui repeats.

Wonwoo only realized now that he’s been poking his mashed potato and cutting the meat to small pieces without actually putting them into his mouth, “It’s good, but the portion is a bit...too large –wait when did you finished yours?” Wonwoo noticed that Junhui’s plate already empty.

“I’m too hungry!” Junhui beams. “Maybe I should order some more?” Junhui leans forward to Wonwoo, but the other man just feed him pieces of meat along with the mashed potato, which Junhui just munch obediently.

“Finished mine instead,” Wonwoo says.

So Junhui just sit down quietly as Wonwoo feeds him until his plate gone empty as well, “You know, I’ve already thinking what’s for tomorrow’s lunch...been browsing some Chinese restaurant around here,” Junhui swallowed his last bite.

“You keep thinking about food...”

“Well, I love eating!” Junhui beams.

“Idiot,” Wonwoo lightly chuckles.

“This idiot would love to eat you too!” Junhui winks as he makes a finger-gun at Wonwoo who gapes his mouth in dramatic disbelief.

“Oh my god, you are cancelled.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, trying hard to not get obviously flustered.

 

//

 

They then walk around the beach and take some pictures, even though it’s mostly Wonwoo who took pictures of Junhui. “Now onto the neck-pain-pose!” Junhui make a gesture as Wonwoo kneels in front of him to take picture from lower angle. Junhui watches Wonwoo is busy with his phone camera, completely careless that the sands sticking on his holed-jeans knees. “Hey, let’s take a picture together,” Junhui says.

“It’s a little dark here, let’s move there first,” Wonwoo points at a bench closer to the lamps. Junhui nods and coming after him. They sat and Junhui nonchalantly rubs off the sands on Wonwoo’s knees, make the latter jolted from the skin contact. “It’s ticklish,” Wonwoo says when he sees Junhui’s apologetic expression.

This time, Wonwoo absolutely failed on putting a poker face, since Junhui noticed. The latter decided to just land a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, and Wonwoo blushed even more.

“You’re so cute, that’s all,” Junhui grins widely.

Wonwoo feels hot and his heart beats faster. He would want to kiss Junhui too, but making out in public place is definitely not their thing –Wonwoo’s to be exact, since Junhui never mentioned whether he’s into public display of affection or not. They then go back to the hotel after taking one blurred selfie, but they looked genuinely happy anyways.

 

//

 

However, Wonwoo felt distressed as soon as he saw their queen-sized bed. Sleeping together with Junhui is nothing strange to him, supposedly. They did sleepovers often when they were kids. But they are dating now, and being a common guy Wonwoo is, he can’t help but think what could happen when they sleep together at this state.

“Would you take a shower with me to preserve water for the sake of our environment?”

Wonwoo blinks at first before finally Junhui’s sentence penetrate his head.

 _‘Oh My God, Junhui, yes, of course, you can fuck me too along the way,’_ Wonwoo would like to say that, but he shook his head instead, “Just go ahead, I uh- wanted to tidy up my luggage beforehand,” he lied.

Wonwoo wished that he could be honest with his need but he doesn’t think he would be ready for having a hard on in front of his own boyfriend. Wonwoo knows he’s not a prude or the type who wanted to save it for marriage. Wonwoo mentally slaps himself hard. It’s just sleeping together. They are just going to sleep, as in lying together with eyes closed. That’s it.

 

//

 

The lights are off, both of them are already lying down on the bed, Junhui’s arm over Wonwoo’s body. They are very close that they can hear and feel each other’s breathing.

“Did you have fun?” Junhui mutters, Wonwoo thought he was babbling in his sleep.

“Y-yeah, sure!” Wonwoo mumbles in return. He can hears Junhui chuckle.

They went quiet few minutes after and Wonwoo thought that Junhui must have fallen asleep already, but then he heard Junhui speaks again.

“Can I ask you something?”

“What is that?” Wonwoo gulped, shifting on his bed, trying to read Junhui’s expression but he couldn’t due to the lack of light.

What if Junhui is about to asked what Wonwoo’s been thinking ever since they arrived at this hotel?

Junhui then replied in a very serious tone.

“To be continued until next week.”

Wonwoo immediately sits up and smack Junhui with their fluffy pillow. Junhui only laughs out loud at Wonwoo’s reaction.

“No good night kiss for me?” Junhui faces him, closing the distance between them Wonwoo can smell his fresh minty-citrus breath. Wonwoo then moves his hand to touch Junhui’s face, fingers caressing his jaw in a slow motion. In his brain, Wonwoo already set a plan that this will just be a quick kiss, only lips brushing against each other and they will let go soon enough. But then Junhui grab his hand firmly, pushing himself slightly as he begins to use tongue in the supposedly-simple kiss. Wonwoo is not resisting at all and just follow Junhui’s lead until his lips let out a small moan.

Their lips parted after some few seconds, a string of saliva remaining between them as they manage to breathe. Wonwoo feels Junhui’s eyes staring at him deeply as his hands stays at the back of Wonwoo’s head. Junhui trails his lips along Wonwoo’s jaw, down to his neck before it reach his collarbone and then chest. Wonwoo tried so hard to muffle anything that about to escapes his lips, his hands clench the sheet tightly. It’s almost like his mind losing control over his body. He’s not sure if he wanted to do this now with Junhui, not sure if he really ready. He definitely wanted to do it, but still in doubt whether it’s the right time to. Both of them are virgin, and Wonwoo can’t help but think that maybe he’s supposed to at least google some basics or ask his bestfriends around prior.

Wonwoo winces once cold air hit his skin as Junhui pulled up his shirt and gives some more kisses to the skins which was previously covered.

“May I hear your voice?” Junhui mutters lowly to Wonwoo’s ear, his hands touches Wonwoo’s lower stomach, makes the younger man squirms under him.

Wonwoo shakes his head. Even if Junhui told him how much he wanted it, Wonwoo just couldn’t do it. Not now, since apparently his embarrassment still wins over his desire.

Wonwoo is still not sure.

“Take off your shirt,” Wonwoo tugs Junhui’s clothes weakly. He can faintly see the older smile softly as the shirt goes over Junhui’s head. Well, from what Wonwoo’s currently seeing –albeit slightly dark, he can confirm that Seungkwan was right.

Junhui is hot. It’s not even a thought that can be easily dismissed by remembering Junhui’s usual dorkiness and antics, those are two separated facts about Junhui.

“Is it okay to... uh...” Junhui avoids Wonwoo’s eyes. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot –well, to do this. But this is not my main intention for planning this trip – wait, that sounds so wrong!” Junhui stutters, “I just think that Wonwoo is so pretty and cute so I can’t help but think about doing things with you sometimes? But of course the decision is yours to make!” Junhui blabbers.

Wonwoo nibbles his lip as he averts his gaze from Junhui.

“Wonwoo?” Junhui leans forward as he’s trying to look at Wonwoo’s face.

“I really wanted to do it with you –so bad, no- I mean, just as much as you,” Wonwoo finally mutters. “But I’m not completely ready yet...so...”

Wonwoo then feel a warm hand patting his hair, “Alright then, let’s just sleep,” he heard Junhui says softly. Thick blanket then being pulled up to cover both of them. Wonwoo tries to look for any evidence that Junhui is probably upset both from his tone or expression, but there is none. He smiled dorkly as usual, cuddling Wonwoo close to his body –which makes the latter noticed something.

“You should put your shirt on again,” Wonwoo lift his face as he told Junhui, who only grins in return.

 

//

 

Junhui scrolls over his phone screen as he speaks, “So today’s air is around 9 to 10 degrees with a chance of rain in the late afternoon.”

“Are you a weather guy or something?” Wonwoo chuckle as he slips his feet into his sneakers before he walks over to Junhui at their room’s door. “Let’s go?” Wonwoo glance at the taller man who seemed like staring intensely at Wonwoo, “Is there something on my face?”

Junhui immediately shook his head, “Nope, nope!” he grins.

“You were spacing out just now...not like you never were before, but-“

“I’m fine! Let’s heading out now, otherwise we’re gonna get late for the bus!” Junhui put his arm on Wonwoo’s back. The latter still look at his partner questioningly before he convinced himself that it’s just the usual Wen Junhui.

 

//

 

_Junhui almost choked on his 5 pieces of sushi that he stuffed into his mouth when Minghao hands him a glass of hot tea, clearly sighing seeing his friend’s barbaric way of eating, “Yanan asking you, man, did you even heard him?” Minghao says. Junhui then turns to his other friend who sits across him as he munches and swallow. Minghao mutters a ‘gross’, and this time hands him a napkin._

_“Uuh where were we again?” Junhui asks._

_“See? I told you,” Minghao shrugs. But Yanan only laughs it off, patiently repeating his own question._

_“Where am I supposed to bring my girlfriend for our 50th day’s celebration?”_

_Junhui’s mind went blank. His brain recalling all his dates and time spent with Wonwoo, mostly stays at home, going to arcades, or internet cafe. “Well, I guess wherever you think she would like to go to?” Junhui hesitantly answer as if he can’t tell that was rather a common sense._

_“Hmm, she’s quite simple, actually. Never demand anything too specific and she told me anything I give her sincerely will make her happy...but that’s why I’m confused...maybe you guys can suggest me something,” Yanan looks at Junhui and Minghao, clasps his hand together expectantly._

_Minghao puts his hand under his chin, “That’s kinda true though, it all depends on what type of person your partner is. Look for something you both will enjoy. As for me, I like being kind of romantic and planning things out well in advance.”_

_“Ignore him, he’s a perfectionist freak,” Junhui says, which earns him a nudge on his side from Minghao._

_“A simple dinner would do, I guess? Surprises, candle light, wine, beautiful night sceneries,” Minghao leans back to his seat. “They’re not something you can have every day. At least, for me, that would do.”_

_Junhui blinks repeatedly, “I don’t have enough knowledge or experience on that.”_

_Yanan’s eyes slightly rounded, “Really? You’ve been dating for a while, aren’t you? With that Wonwoo guy?”_

_“He forgot,” Minghao commented, “Now, how long have you’ve guys been dating?”_

_Junhui chuckles awkwardly as he’s trying to check notes in his phone calendar, “I guess we’re almost on our 200th days – wait! That will be in 2 weeks!”_

_“See? Wonwoo is the laid-back type of guy, so I don’t think this dude here will even sweats over celebration or important dates,” Minghao patted Junhui’s shoulder._

_“How dare you, we did going out and celebrate! Movie nights at home and game center dates!” Junhui protested. But Yanan and Minghao only exchanging gazes to each other and sigh._

_They continue talking while Junhui suddenly busy himself browsing around for short vacation plan in his phone._

 

//

 

Junhui steal some glances at Wonwoo who seemed content playing his mobile game in the bus. Partially, what makes him planned this entire trip out was that conversation he had with Minghao and Yanan few weeks ago. Junhui was feeling guilty at that time, just because Wonwoo is a laid-back person and never demand him to do anything special, doesn’t mean Junhui can take him for granted. But now the question arises; does Wonwoo even enjoy it? Did he make some clumsy mistakes he doesn’t aware of? Wonwoo is mostly quiet, but now Junhui takes everything he sees as a negative hint.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo paused on his game. Junhui chuckles awkwardly.

“No, nothing! No worries!”

“You’ve been spacing out since we got on the bus.”

“Uuuh, I’m probably still a little drowsy.”

Wonwoo then reaches out to Junhui and put his palm on Junhui’s forehead.

“If you’re feeling unwell, just tell me, alright?”

“Ye-yeah, of course!” Junhui quickly replied. Wonwoo then try to observe Junhui’s expressions some more. Junhui seemed alright, but something is a bit off about him. Wonwoo might over thinks, but he can’t reallypersuade himself that everything’s alright either.

Could it be that Junhui is in a bad mood since Wonwoo rejected him last night? Wonwoo believes that Junhui is not a person who will be down over such small rejection. He’s pretty easy going and thick-skinned for all Wonwoo knows, and it’s not like they had a fight either over that.

However, Wonwoo can’t help but feel a sudden guilt despite of how irrational the reason is. He glance at Junhui again, who’s now all focus playing on his game. Wonwoo then shook his head to shake off his negative thought and just lands a kiss on Junhui’s cheek. Junhui is obviously startled and his ears were red.

“W-wha-?”

“Your reward for being a good boy,” Wonwoo hurriedly looking at the window, leaving Junhui flusters and confused by his side.

 

//

 

They finally arrived at Busan Aquarium. It’s not like Junhui doesn’t want to keep things as surprise, but he already told Wonwoo their itinenary to make things easier to manage for them. Junhui somehow felt relieved when he sees Wonwoo’s eyes look as if they’re sparkle behind the round glasses with an excited grin on his face. Wonwoo been told Junhui that he wanted to visit an aquarium couple of times in the past anyway. Junhui pat himself mentally for doing a good job.

The pale blue shade welcomes them as soon as they walk in the alley. The fishes are swimming around upon them beyond the glasses. Junhui had gone to an aquarium once back when he was still in Shenzhen, he remembers how beautiful it looked, but he never thought how fascinating it could be as if he's only paying real attention now. Junhui can’t tell whether it’s fascinating now because of the fishes and colors, or because of the fishes, the colors, and Jeon Wonwoo grins widely while scrunching his nose, being happy all at once.

“Look at that! Stingray!” Wonwoo pointed up. Junhui lift his head and watch a stingray swims slowly above them.

“Kinda looks like Jihoonie, don’t you think?” Junhui comments.

“Thought we have agreed that he looks like a kitten?” Wonwoo frowns playfully. Both of them then laugh and continue walking, hurriedly catching up for the shark feeding shows.

“That one shark, don't you think he looks sad, like mellow?” Wonwoo mutters, leaning closer to Junhui.

“Which one?” Junhui narrows his eyes.

“The one with the teeth!” Wonwoo almost hissed dramatically before Junhui nudge his side.

“Aww, it kinda does,” Junhui nods as if he already figured which shark Wonwoo was pointing at, “Lets break out the glass, then. You’ll distract the guards,” Junhui whispers. Wonwoo let out a snort and push Junhui away. “Anyway, why can’t we see any whale around?”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “It won’t fit, Junnie. Also,” he paused, “We can’t have whales eat us up!”

“If the whales eat us up, we can just make an exit through their butthole!” Junhui argues.

“Eww, bye!” Wonwoo turns around and left Junhui, hiding his giddy smile as Junhui coming after him, laughing.

 

//

 

After going through every section of the aquarium, Junhui and Wonwoo take a seat at the front of a very large glass in front of them, quietly watching the view, hands on each other’s. Junhui glance at Wonwoo for a second, searching for another hint of happiness on the other man’s face to convince himself that he did the right thing. However, Wonwoo seemed calmer if anything. His glasses glint, reflecting the dim light of the aquarium. This is not bad either, Junhui admits.

“You don’t like seafood, but you like fish,” Junhui’s sentence a little too fast than he intended. Wonwoo frowns at him, but then chuckles.

“Is that weird?” Wonwoo turns at him. Junhui shook his head. “Well...I like fish...I just don’t eat them,” Wonwoo reach out his hand to the glass’ direction, playing as if he can touch the school of fishes.

“I used to thought you were a mermaid? Merman? Or sort in the past,” Junhui says.

“Like, a prince broke my heart so I end up turning into sea foams in my previous life?” Wonwoo pretends to be offended. Junhui makes a face that he contemplates about believing such possibility only to tease Wonwoo, “Listen, dork, one day I would get myself a medium-sized fish bowl to keep one, maybe two fishes.”

“Along with the adopted cat?”

Wonwoo firmly nodded, “Along with the adopted cat.”

“Don’t you think the cat will have too much fun fooling around with the fish?”

Wonwoo pouts, “Our cat will be educated. Bachelor’s degree!” he grins. Junhui laughs.

“Our?” Junhui then perks up, a little late noticing the word but still flattered anyway. But Wonwoo avoid his gaze from him and rest his head against Junhui’s shoulder instead. They went back to the comfortable silence again before Junhui calls out Wonwoo’s name again, forcing Wonwoo to look at him.

“Happy 200th of us being together,” Junhui almost mumbles, scratching his face slightly. Wonwoo stares at him before clutch Junhui’s hand tighter.

“Let’s spend more days together in the future,” Wonwoo smiled. So pretty and sincere, Junhui never felt so relieved before. “Honestly...I didn’t even really countdown on our celebration day,” Wonwoo sounds apologetic. “So I was wondering what’s this about you...uuh, taking me for short trip to Busan...I thought of something else but well –it doesn’t matter now,” Wonwoo fiddles Junhui’s fingers.

“Something else?” Junhui tilt his head, “...What kind of thing?” he blinks, completely clueless.

“Nevermind!” Wonwoo was about to get up but Junhui tugged his wrist to sit down again.

“That’s cheating! Tell me!”

Wonwoo fumed, insist that he shouldn’t let Junhui knows. He struggled from Junhui’s hold and walk away, leaving Junhui confused as he follows after Wonwoo, passing through lots of people in that section of aquarium.

However, Junhui phone beeps over a chat notification few moments later. It’s from Wonwoo.

 **JWW :** i thought this trip is because you solely wanted to ask me to do it

 **JWW :** Like

 **JWW :** Fucking

 **JWW :** Ugh it’s so embarrassing even to type this but at least im not using my own mouth

 **JWW :** B ye

Junhui immediately burst in laughter.

 

//

 

They spend the rest of the day eating and window shopping –Wonwoo pretends that he never acknowledge what he was too embarrassed to acknowledge earlier and Junhui being an understanding partner that he is, decided to not nudge any topic about that while they’re outside. They’re already full and tired once they arrived at the hotel, so rather than making other plan to spend their last night in Busan, they decided to living the sloth-life by lying on the bed together, side by side while watching cat videos in Junhui’s phone.

“If it gets uncomfortable, just switch with me,” Wonwoo says to Junhui who’s holding the phone for him. Junhui mumbles an it’s okay and they continue watching as Junhui heard Wonwoo giggle over a cat wearing bucket hat. Junhui licks his lip and slowly put down his phone, Wonwoo perks up, assuming that Junhui wanted to switch with him, only to feel the other man pressing his lips against his. At first, it was merely a pair of lips against each other, before Junhui takes initiative and move slowly, nipping Wonwoo’s bottom lip gently and tilt his head so that the tip of his tongue grazing Wonwoo’s mouth, coaxing it to open up, deepening the kiss.

Wonwoo feels his breath gets heavier as Junhui letting go of the kiss before Junhui claiming his lips again, this time, Junhui’ lips travel down to Wonwoo’s jaw to neck, making the latter man twitching over the sensation. This time, Wonwoo is sure that he wanted to do it. Junhui trapped him between his arms, staring down at him. “I...I don’t know that you...uuh, that you wanted to...like, having sex –it’s not like you’re undesirable. It’s just, I feel enough for having time to spend together, therefore I never really considered about doing it anytime soon. I do think about it though, sometimes. But I guess both of us really waited for the right time, huh?” Junhui chuckles lowly.

Wonwoo looks up at Junhui, contemplating of things he wanted to say, “Well...I guess so,” he slowly cupped Junhui’s face to pull him into another kiss, until they let their skin naked against each other. Wonwoo moans, clenching the bed sheet as he’s feeling Junhui in him. None of them really knows what they’re doing since it’s the first time for each other. It is a mess, clueless, but it’s something they share exclusively to each other and they couldn’t be happier about that.

//

Junhui becomes the first person to wake up in the morning and initiatively get breakfast for both of them at convenience store nearby. Wonwoo is still asleep when he returns to their room, so Junhui trying to gently wake him up. Wonwoo groans as soon as he’s awake, sitting up while staring blankly at their surroundings for a few minutes. “Breakfast,” Junhui hands him shell bread. “Anyway, I did left some visible bite marks huh...I really can’t remember,” Junhui observe Wonwoo’s neck and upper chest, “Sorry...” he grins apologetically.

“We’re even,” Wonwoo tearing the bread packaging, “I recall that I scratched your back quite deep,” Junhui spontaneously reach his back, feeling if there's any mark on it.

“Didn’t realize it at all...Are you sore, though?”

Wonwoo blushed, “W-well, just a little...at least. We did quite neat for people who just google things right before they get on with it...”

“Hey, that’s my attempt to make you hurt less!” Junhui defends himself. Wonwo just muffle his laugh, trying not to choke on his bread. It’s still a little embarrassing to think about last night.

“Anyway,” Wonwoo finishes his bread, “We must share the expenses.”

“What expenses?”

“This trip’s. It’s our celebration, so it’s supposed to be shared.”

“No, no, this is my plan. You don’t need to pay back for anything,” Junhui insist. Wonwoo stares at his boyfriend for a minutes before sighed. “Anyway, better starts packing now,” Junhui gets up.

 

//

 

Few days later, after they came back home from the trip, Junhui received a package. It was a little heavy and big, but he doesn’t remember ordering anything but mask this month, so curiously he tears the wrapper off and found a hot dog griller. A piece of post-it note is sticking at the side of it.

_‘Happy (belated) 200th day, you fool!!!!! Let's spend more centuries together!!!!!! ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ !!!!'_

 

//


End file.
